


Patience is a Virtue

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Mother 3
Genre: End of the World, Immortality, Isolation, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: Porky was many things, but patient was not one of them.





	Patience is a Virtue

Porky was many things, but patient was not one of them.

Then again, when you were trapped in an inescapable capsule for god knows how many years, it was kind of hard not to get bored. He liked being in the Absolutely Safe Capsule, but there was nothing to _do._ No games, nobody to boss around, no world to rule over. It was just him, and it had been that way for as long as he could remember.

The capsule was cramped, too. He really should have asked Dr. Andonuts to make it bigger or install a TV or something. And a mini-fridge. And maybe a swimming pool, too, since it had been unbearably hot as of late. He didn’t question why. He had long since given up on asking questions since there was no one around to answer them.

At first, he was certain that he would be rescued. After all, he had hundreds - no, thousands - millions of loyal subjects who would sooner die than pass up an opportunity to be useful to him. In the beginning, when there were people, he had even tried to bribe them to let him out. No success. Everyone seemed more concerned with keeping him in than letting him out. He couldn’t imagine why. He was Lord Porky Minch, right? Everyone loved him. He had made sure of that.

...Speaking of people, he thought, it had been a long time since the last time he had seen someone. He tried to remember their face; it was difficult to recall the details since the passage of time was immeasurable to him now, but he distinctly remembered their expression. They seemed...panicked, but hesitant. They stared at his capsule for a long time, as if pondering what to do with it, before shaking their head sadly and leaving. That was the last time Porky had seen anybody.

Sometime after that, the heat started. At first, it was only a little warm, but the temperature gradually began to raise more and more as time went on. It got brighter, too; through the little window in the capsule, Porky was almost blinded by the never-ending stream of light that poured into his ~~prison~~ safe haven, bathing him in its golden rays.

Of course, he couldn’t go blind. The capsule was designed to keep him absolutely safe, no matter what. So now matter how hot it became, no matter how much the light bored into his eyeballs and threatened to burn them away into sockets, he would still be alive. Dr. Andonuts was so clever, having designed such a brilliant machine. Maybe not as clever as Porky himself, but still clever nonetheless.

Yes, Porky liked the Absolutely Safe Capsule. Even though it was so quiet all the time, even though the heat was bordering on unbearable, even though he didn’t know how long he had been ~~trapped~~ waiting here for what felt like centuries all by himself, he liked it. He was safe. Absolutely safe.

So for now, he supposed, he could give patience a try. After all, patience was a virtue, and he liked to think he was the most virtuous ~~man~~ child around. That was why he was the king.

King Porky. Lord Porky. The almighty ruler of everything ever. Feared and beloved by all.

...Of course, it was kind of hard for everyone to fear you when you were the only one left, floating in the middle of a barren cluster of space debris where Earth was once upon a time.

**Author's Note:**

> so according to shigesato itoi, porky would still be alive after the world ended (assuming nobody found a way to let him out of the absolutely safe capsule) so.......sucks to be him i guess


End file.
